


Floyd Learns to Tie a Tie

by GoldfishThePowerful



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Floyd has 0 brain cells, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Riddle has 0 brain cells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldfishThePowerful/pseuds/GoldfishThePowerful
Summary: Riddle can't stand the way Floyd dresses, and Floyd sees it as an opportunity to pester him more.
Relationships: Floyd Leech & Jade Leech, Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts
Kudos: 51





	Floyd Learns to Tie a Tie

**Author's Note:**

> Headcannon: Floyd's tie is always undone because he doesn't know how to tie it.

_ Knock knock _

“Floyd?” Jade inquired from behind the closed door to Floyd’s room. “Are you ready yet?” Floyd was planted in front of his mirror in his stocking feet. His jacket was crumpled on the chair beside him and his hat was… he didn't quite know where, but it was around somewhere. 

“I’m ready, just give me a few minutes…” he replied, trying to mask his frustration as he hurriedly buttoned his shirt. 

Jade’s voice came muffled from beyond the door. “So are you ready or do you need a few minutes? It’s one or the other.”

Floyd rolled his eyes. “Eh, fine. Just give me a few minutes, ok?” He tucked his shirt into his trousers, grabbed his jacket off the chair, and futilely smoothed out some of the wrinkles before slipping it on. 

“Don’t be too long.” replied Jade. “Azul is a bit antsy.”

“Yeah, I’m right behind you.” Floyd’s eyes darted around the room as he muttered to himself. “Scarf, scarf, scarf…” He managed to find his Octavinelle scarf under his bed, and his tie in a pile on his dresser. He draped both around his neck, pulled on his shoes, and started toward the door. He had to double back when he realized he had forgotten his hat and gloves, then exited the room into the hallway. 

He jogged to catch up with Jade and walked beside him on their way to the Monstro Lounge. He tried to button his shirt cuffs stealthily as Jade looked him up and down. Then, with his usual blithe smile, he said “Your shirt is buttoned unevenly.”

Floyd looked confusedly at Jade, then down at his shirt. Sure enough, there was one rogue button at the top of his shirt that lacked a matching buttonhole. He never buttoned the top few buttons, so he hadn’t noticed. He cursed to himself and slowed his pace as he rushed to correct his error. “Do you think anyone would even notice?”

Jade gave him a look. Even if nobody on the floor noticed, Azul certainly would, and he would insist on Floyd at least  _ trying _ to look professional. Once Floyd had shifted the buttons, Jade chuckled and resumed walking. “I would worry about you misplacing your head if it wasn’t stuck to your neck. Try and keep track of it, won’t you? Apparently the boss is hoping to close a few very important deals tonight.” So that’s why Azul had his tentacles in a twist. That also probably meant that there would be precious little for Floyd to actually do. Azul was a fan of the soft sell on bigger deals, so the Leechs’ presence was more of a formality than any kind of threat. But who knows? Maybe if Floyd got lucky, he would get to do a little arm twisting before the night was over.

The sounds of the lounge spilled through the double doors as they opened. The high ceiling and immense glass wall of the aquarium amplified the clinking of glasses, soft music, and excited chatter in the air. Floyd and Jade casually greeted familiar faces as they traversed the cafe on the way to the back room. They entered the warmly furnished chamber and Floyd closed the door behind them, sealing the sounds of revelry in the dining room. Azul was standing behind his desk carefully examining a spread of contracts. He looked up as the door closed and adjusted his glasses. “Cutting things awfully close, aren’t we?” He asked matter-of-factly. Before Floyd could respond, Azul returned to examining the documents on his desk and said, “We’ll be expecting a few people in particular this evening, though it won’t surprise me terribly if some of them don’t show. Either way, I want you to play it cool until absolutely necessary.”

Jade nodded. “Of course.”

“Yessir!” Floyd echoed. 

Azul nodded without looking up from his work, then stopped short. “Floyd, tie your shoe.” Floyd looked at his feet. Jade was looking at him, the faintest hint of smuggness in his stupid face. He growled at him and bent down to tie his shoe. 

The evening went on uneventfully. In walked the usual group of requests for better grades, better looks, and better reputations. Floyd often wondered to himself why nobody ever wanted anything interesting like mad chess skills or better handwriting. Still, Azul always said he liked vague wishes since it meant he had more to work with. Each discussion ended with a handshake and Azul saying “It’s a deal.” 

At around 10 pm, a soft tap was heard on the door. Floyd propped himself in a corner as Jade answered it. “Is Azul expecting you?”

“Of course I am, Jade.” Azul called from behind his desk. “Let him in.”

Jade opened the door and in walked a short boy with ashy blond hair. He fidgeted with the sleeves of his school jacket. “I don’t have an appointment or anything like that…”

Azul smiled warmly. “Luckily I’m not expecting anyone at the moment. I’d be happy to help if something is troubling you.” The boy looked hesitant, and Jade placed a comforting hand on his back, coaxing him closer to the desk. “I forget my manners. I’m Azul Ashengrotto, the proprietor of Monstro Lounge. And you are?”

The boy shifted his feet. “Dexter Bloom.” 

Azul nodded. “Pleasure to meet you, Dexter. You’re a first-year from Pommefiore, are you not?” Dexter nodded. “People don’t usually come to me unless they have a problem to solve. I presume you require my assistance.” Dexter nodded again. Azul smiled. “Good. We can talk business. What is it you desire?”

Dexter looked down. “I- I need you to make Professor Crewel forget something.”

Azul’s eyes widened. “That’s certainly a tall order. Can you be more specific?”

Dexter’s eyes remained fixed on the floor. “Crewel caught me cheating on an exam. He- he said that he would get me held back a year.” A tear rolled down his nose. “What will I do if I get held back?”

Azul stood and walked to Dexter’s side of the desk. “Come now, there’s no need to lose your composure. We can fix this.” He pulled a handkerchief from inside his jacket and offered it to Dexter. He looked up hesitantly. Azul smiled. “No strings attached, I promise.” Dexter took the handkerchief and tried to salvage his ruined mascara. Azul looked up at the twins. “Floyd, Jade, why don’t you give us some space. Go check on the lounge. I think Dexter could use the breathing room.” Floyd and Jade nodded and slipped out the door. 

Once in the dining room, the brothers split up, greeting people and making sure everyone seated had a glass in front of them. After some time, Floyd was on what felt like his third lap around the cafe and was already bored out of his mind. He hadn’t extorted a single person all day, and it was weighing heavy on his mind. Now, he stood leaning against a wall tapping his foot impatiently as he gazed over the many tables. They were rather full, especially for a weekday. In fact only one table had just one patron. He was seated facing away from Floyd, so all he could see was his red hair and shining black boots. 

It took a few seconds for the dots to connect in Floyd’s brain, but as soon as they did, Floyd was running over to the table of one. 

“Well, well, Goldfishy. I didn’t think I’d ever see you here!”

Riddle jerked in surprise, and slowly turned around. “Hello, Floyd,” he said coldly.

Floyd seated himself across from Riddle. He leaned forward on his elbows, causing the table to teeter ever so slightly. Riddle picked up his drink and glared at him. He looked so funny. “So what could possibly bring you to our little pond?” Floyd asked cheerfully. 

Riddle drew himself up. “I agreed to meet Silver here to discuss matters regarding the equestrian club. I’m wondering if I should have suggested somewhere else.”

“Aw, don’t be like that, Goldfishy. Don’t you know you should be polite to your host?” 

Riddle sipped his drink. “Yes, of course.  _ Azul _ has my utmost respect.”

Floyd leaned his head on his hand, causing the table to teeter again. “What happens in equestrian club? Do you guys just ride horses? That can’t be that hard.” Then, Floyd shot upright. “I bet I could do it! Then I would be… A  _ sea horse _ .”

Riddle’s face reddened, and Floyd bit his lip as he tried to repress a giggle. “Equestrian sports are extremely difficult!” spat Riddle, “They require extreme discipline and subtlety to master, not to mention at least a modicum of dignity. You want me to stand by and watch you make a mockery of it??” 

Floyd grinned. “Yeah, Goldfishy, you look pretty dignified right now.”

Riddle looked around. He had risen out of his chair and was beginning to draw some glances. In a huff, he sat back down. “Well, I- At least I’m not sloppy.”

Floyd sighed and rested his head on his hands. “Yeah, that’s true. You’re always so put together, Goldfishy. Your boots are all shiny and your hair is always perfect. I couldn’t look like you if I tried.”

Floyd looked at Riddle. His face was still kind of red, and he looked kind of surprised for a second. He crossed his arms. “Well, you could start by actually tying that bowtie. What’s the point of wearing it if you’re not going to wear it correctly?”

Floyd looked down at his collar. “But I like it this way.”

“Well you look ridiculous. If I saw someone from Heartslabyul walking around like that, it would be off with their heads. I for one, refuse to stand by and let you carry on like that. Fix it at once.” 

Floyd looked at him incredulously, then smirked. “What if I don’t?”

“Then you will be disrespecting a dorm leader, and it will most certainly be off with your head!” Riddle stammered. 

Floyd raised an eyebrow, taken aback. “Uh, okay.” He craned his neck and buttoned his shirt up to the collar, then grabbed the ends of his tie, stopping short. He looked up at Riddle, who waved his hand.   
“Go on.”

“Heh, yeah.” Carefully, he began to tie his bowtie. He narrowed his eyes at his collar as he wrestled with the silky fabric. Knotting the tie, then unknotting it and starting over. “Just give me a second…”

“Floyd, what are you doing?” Floyd looked up from his tie. “You act like you’ve never tied a tie in your life. Is this another way for you to waste my time?” 

Floyd glanced up at Riddle. “So impatient, Goldfishy. I’m figuring it out.” 

Riddle cocked an eyebrow at him. “Do you- Haven’t you ever tied a tie before?”

Floyd smiled apologetically. 

Riddle sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “You own a tie and you don’t know how to tie it?”

Floyd shrugged. “Never had to before. Wanna teach me?”

Riddle looked up suddenly. “What? No!” 

Floyd leaned closer to Riddle. “But if you never teach me, my tie will just have to stay like this,” he teased.

Riddle growled at him before relenting. “Fine. Just so I never have to see your sloppy dress again.” Floyd giddily pulled his chair closer to the table and grabbed the ends, ready to receive instructions. 

Riddle took another sip of his drink and began speaking. “First, cross one end over the other. Then, take one end and pull it up through. Take the other end and fold it in thirds horizontally. Wrap the other end-”

“Wait, wait, wait…” Floyd stopped Riddle as he tangled with his tie. Somehow, he had gotten it wrapped around his finger. “Start over,” he said eagerly, “I’ll get it this time.” Riddle took a deep breath and began giving the instructions, slower this time. Still, Floyd got lost about halfway through. “Hold on,” said Floyd, “You do it too. Then I can follow along.” 

Riddle gave an exasperated glare. “I’m not going to undo my tie-” 

“C’mon, Goldfishy!” Floyd pleaded, “I’ve almost got it.” With a mournful sigh, Riddle tugged on his bow tie, undoing it and holding out the ends to demonstrate. Riddle did each step slowly for him, but Floyd still kept getting lost, culminating in him tying a knot around his neck. 

“Eh… Goldfishy, I can’t get this undone.”

“What do you mean you can’t get it undone?” Riddle huffed. 

Floyd hooked a finger under the tie and tried to pull it looser. “I mean it’s too tight. I can’t get it off. It’s all knotted.”

“Ugh, unbelievable.” Riddle turned up his nose. “Stop tugging on it, you’re just making it tighter. Let me get it.” Riddle tugged off his gloves one by one, then stood up in his chair and reached across the table. Using nimble fingers, he pulled and tugged at the knot around Floyd’s neck. 

“Ack! Careful, Goldfishy. If you wanted to strangle me, there are easier ways to do it.”

“It would be easier if you held still…” Riddle hissed. Once the knot was finally undone, Riddle pulled his gloves back on and sat down. “You really are hopeless. I find it hard to believe that Azul would keep around someone so clumsy. If I were him, I would never have someone so sloppy and unprofessional representing me.”

Floyd looked up from his tie, a bit taken aback by Riddle’s sudden callousness. Floyd knew he wasn’t the most subtle person per se, but he seemed really irritated, and a subtle redness was already creeping into his face again. He was turned somewhat away from him, arms crossed and sipping his drink with an agitated look on his face.

Floyd sighed and looked forlornly at the tails of his tie, then back at Riddle. He was stealing quick glances over his shoulder. He would start to say something, then clearly think better of it. Unable to take the silence, Floyd said, “I’m really trying, Goldfishy.” Riddle turned to meet eyes with Floyd. “I mean, your tie always looks so great, I just figured… Eh, forget it.” He flattened his tie against his shirt and started to get up. 

“You just need to practice.” said Riddle without turning an inch. “That’s all. You won’t always have someone to do it for you.” Floyd stopped midway through pushing in his chair, seized by a singular, brilliant idea. 

“But I do right now.”

“What?” Riddle’s confusion and subsequent understanding was priceless. “I’m not- I can’t-”

Floyd leaned forward on the table, shaking it yet again. “Please, Goldfishy? Just this once? I bet you would do a terrific job! Pleeease?” 

He could see the gears turning in Riddle’s head until they finally clicked and he rolled his eyes in defeat. “Fine.” Without hesitation, Floyd dashed over to Riddle’s chair, standing at the ready. Riddle stood up from his chair and looked up at Floyd. Realizing the vast distance between Riddle’s eye level and his own neck, Floyd muttered “hold on,” and got onto his knees instead to close the gap. He could feel his cheeks cramping from the wide smile he had as Riddle reached for his tie. He must have been furious, as his hands were nearly shaking and he was almost as red as the roses around the Heartslabyul dorm. Almost. As he fastened his tie, Riddle refused to make direct eye contact with Floyd, not that he minded. Once Riddle had finished his work, he stepped back and examined his handiwork, looking slightly mortified. Floyd looked at his tie. It was kind of lopsided and lumpy, with the ends kind of sticking out oddly. Floyd loved it.

“Haha, it doesn’t look  _ quite _ like yours, Goldfishy.”

Riddle crossed his arms defensively. “I’ve only ever tied my own tie, never someone else's… Besides, it was all wrinkled after you tried and failed so many times. You  _ must  _ press that tie more often.”

It was at that moment when Silver stepped up to their table, smiling gently and giving a friendly wave to the pair. “Riddle,” he said carefully, “I don’t mean to be rude, but do you mean to have your tie like that?” Riddle glanced down at his half-done tie. He had never fixed it after untying it to demonstrate to Floyd. He grumbled and began tying it again.

“My apologies, Silver.” he groaned, “I seem to be a little out of sorts.”

Floyd grinned and slapped the table, which teetered again. “I’ll leave you gentlemen to your business. Thanks for the tie, Goldfishy. It’s perfect.” He reached to pat Riddle on the head, and he predictably swatted his hand away. Floyd shrugged and left to continue patrolling the rest of the floor. 

He met back up with Jade a bit later, who instantly noticed Floyd’s new accessory. “Erm, Floyd, you seem to have a bit of a situation with your tie.”

Floyd straightened up. “Ya like it? Goldfishy did it for me.”

Jade looked amused. “You know Azul will make you fix that.”

Floyd straightened his tie cheekily. “I’d like to see him try,” he smirked. “I think it looks great.”


End file.
